Arc d'Vigilant
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: the last words my sister uttered to me were that she was proud of me for following my dreams. What good are dreams when you have no one to share them with. So here I am now standing on a rooftop overlooking Vale with a scowl on my face as I look for those who took my sister's life from her and us, but to do that I need to be something more than I am, someone more than I am
1. Chapter 1

_It all happen so quickly, one minute I'm excited about finding out I'm going to Beacon to become a proper huntsman like my kin, the next I'm holding my young sister to my chest crying my eyes out in the freezing rain that started pouring down making the scene cliché. And the last words my sister uttered to me were that she was proud of me for following my dreams. What good are dreams when you have no one to share them with. So here I am now standing on a rooftop overlooking Vale with a scowl on my face as I look for those who took my sister's life from her and us, but to do that I need to be something more than I am, someone more than I am._

It was late at night in Vale at a seed downtown bar called the Rat's Nest which was crawling with the scum of Vale, well those who weren't apart of either Torchwick's group or the White Fang gathered to drink and gamble under the radar of the law. Outside in the rain and thunder across the street stood a man in a black hooded poncho, a domino mask upon his face and a quiver of dust tipped arrows on his back, looking down at the bar across from him. He pulled up a black and orange lower face mask, he quickly jumped down using free-running and parkour techniques until he got down to the street. The loud music mixed with the sound of rain on his hood as he looked at the sign, a bright neon green and blue sign that said Rat's Nest. The hooded figure's blue eyes hardened as he glared at the sign before a voice in his head echoed back

_"He frequents a bar called the Rat's Nest, that's where you'll find the man you're looking for" _

"Thank you friend" he said walking over to a bouncer which tried to stop him, only to be kicked away by the hooded figure as he walked into the club; he could clearly hear the thumping music talking about lewd acts and other disgusting activities out of the bedroom, a couple of thugs came along. The hooded figure smiled before pulling out his sword and dagger combo he dubbed Noire Chevalier and used the flat face of his weapons to knock out the guards. He slowly entered the main room to see what he was expecting, not only was this a nightclub and bar but it was also a strip joint, where dozens of young women were performing unwillingly for several horrid men, one of them being the hooded figure's target. He smiled as he drew an arrow and pointed it at a speaker before moving it around looking around until he spotted who he was looking for.

There he was, a slimy Kangaroo Faunus hitting on a young redhead who was looking uncomfortable with the Faunus interaction

"**Bruce Eureka! You have failed your kingdom!**" the hood man said as he unleashed the arrow into the Faunus' knee force a shout of pain out from the man as several Bandicoot Faunus thugs went after him

"Shit I think that's the bloody Vigilante" one of them said before he got a bow in the face, which the Vigilante switch out for Noir Chevalier. The music was now a remix of a hard rock song he like. Smiling he grabbed a leg the was being aimed at him and smashed his elbow onto the top of it breaking the bone into piece before using the broken leg to smack around another goon as they tried to protect Eureka. Only to all get beaten up whether it be from a thrown elbow, a Bow strike to the temple knocking him out or a severe beating to the torso the Bandicoots were taken care of quickly, The Vigilante leaving them in a heap as he cross the burgundy carpet that was lit up by the flashing strobes lights; creating a wave of fear as he got near to Eureka.

Once he got to where the Kangaroo Faunus tried to scurry away the Vigilante grabbed the monster's lapels and hoisted him, looking at him in the face before grabbing the man's wallet and seeing he had 2,000 Lien in there he grabbed the money while dumping the wallet on the floor, folding the Lien he handed it to the girl Eureka was harassing before, who looked grateful

"**Get out of here and never come back, find a better career. One where you have some respect**" the Vigilante said as the girl nodded and ran off with tears of joy in her eyes "**Now Mr Eureka, we are going to have a talk about a young woman who was killed recently" **he said

"I never killed no bloody redhead" Eureka said

"**That's funny I never said she had red hair" **the vigilante said "**So I'll ask you once; what do you know about her?" **the question was

"I don't know, all I know is that some shady looking prick asked me to make sure this girl was at this specific spot on the day she day, she would be there waiting for her older brother!" Eureka spilled the beans before being slammed onto bar

"**Barkeep, you're cheapest and nastiest whiskey place, also put it on this scum's tab**" the Vigilante as the Bartender handed him a bottle of Jim Beam. Which the hooded figure poured on the arrow wound making it sting like a bitch.

"**Who told you to keep her there?" **the street hero said

"I don't know he never gave me a name, only a location via scroll" Eureka hissed as more whiskey was poured on, before the Vigilante took a swig

"**That is nasty" **he muttered "**Now tell me what he's scroll number?"**

**"**I never saw it, it was always blocked, that's all I know" Eureka shouted

"**Pity, I have was having fun**" the vigilante said smashing the bottle on Eureka's head. He then looked around the horrified patrons. "**Er, drinks on the house?**" he said making everyone cheer and the music restart; this time it was cheerier and lighter unlike the sleazy techno beats from before as the drinks flowed from the bar. He looked around and decided to leave. After all he wasn't needed here anymore.

Once he was outside he lowered his face mask and looked up into the sky, feeling the rain on his face as if it was purifying him and washing away everything he had done. Glancing at his scroll he decided it was time to head home. So he jumped up onto roof he was originally on and walked over to a black glider looking machine and jumped on

"Home" he said in his normal voice as the anti-gravity engines powered up with electrical dust enabling him to move the machine in complete silence through the night sky over Vale to his home for now. Beacon Academy he slowly entered the rear docks where student kept there, he parked it in the back and activated its cloaking form and walking out of the hangar and into the student armoury. He found his locker and removed his hood and face mask before opening a couple of hidden compartments which he used to hide his weapons and outfit at school. he put up his twin bladed weapons and bow behind a simple looking sword and his placed his outfit in the bottom before closing them and grabbing the simple sword and placed it on his waits of the civilian clothes he wore before walking out of the armoury passing a mirror to look at his reflection and his ocean blue eyes harden

"It was necessary" he said as he walked off.

Once back at his dorm he walked in and saw his teammates fast asleep he slipped into the bathroom after grabbing a pair of sleeping pants and removed his jeans and shirt changing into his pants covered in darkness when a light switched on

"You were out late again weren't you?" a redhead said leaning across the doorway wearing a brown satin tank top with black boy shorts

"Its okay, I just lost track of time" the blonde said

"If that's all and you're okay; just let us know okay?" the redhead said kissing the blonde's cheek

"Goodnight Pyrrha" the blonde said

"Goodnight Jaune" Pyrrha said to the blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

_My name is Jaune Arc, one minute I'm excited about finding out I'm going to Beacon to become a proper huntsman like my kin, the next I'm holding my young sister to my chest crying my eyes out in the freezing rain that started pouring down making the scene cliché. And the last words my sister uttered to me were that she was proud of me for following my dreams. What good are dreams when you have no one to share them with. So here I am now standing on a rooftop overlooking Vale with a scowl on my face as I look for those who took my sister's life from her and us, but to do that I need to be something more than I am, someone more than I am._

Jaune was tossing and turning in his bed as he relived something he didn't want to. It was when Jaune had gotten his acceptance letter to Beacon. He was walking on cloud 9 as he headed for his favourite cafe that he goes to a lot with his older sisters and Rouge, today he was going to celebrate that he got into Beacon, by using fake transcripts. Nothing could knock the winds out of his sails; until he saw her Rouge Arc his sixteen year old sister slumped against the wall barely moving and looking like death.

"ROUGE!" Jaune shouted running over to her. Skidding the last couple of feet pulling Rouge into his arms

"Jaunney?" Rouge asked as her sapphire blue eyes tried to focus "Is that you?" she asked

"Yeah I am, it's me" Jaune started to get teary eyed as his sister's eyes started close

"Rouge, no pleas Rouge open your eyes please"

"ROUGE!" Jaune shouted sitting up in bed scared after the bad memory of the event that drove him to become his shadowy persona in his second yea to try and find out her killed his sister. Laying back down thinking about how he's activities as a vigilante; from the forging of Noire Chevalier and the creating of his uniform for the tunic poncho and the voice masker to hide his identity.

"Jaune, you okay man?" Ren asked waking up as well slicking his hair back

"Yeah, just a nightmare" Jaune said still shaken up about the memory of his sister's death.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO, IT'S A SPECIAL DAY" Nora shouted

"What's going on?" Jaune asked getting up

"the second years are going to be fight third and fourth year teams" Nora said

"Really who are we up against"

"We're going to met them in the courtyard with team RWBY" Nora said

"Wait there's two second year teams against a third and fourth year team?" Ren asked entering the bathroom to get change into his day clothes.

"That's right RWBY get the third years first before us, but we get the fourth years" Nora said

"Really do you have the team names?" Ren asked grabbing Stormflower from the dorm's workbench. Teams RWBY and JNPR were the only student dorms with weapon workbenchs, tehy were able to fold up and be put in storage.

"So where do we meet them?" Jaune asked pulling on his black hoodie before grabbing his armour

"The courtyard" Nora said "I said that before"

"Okay, come on" Ren said ruffling Nora's hair.

"Ren" she puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

Out in the courtyard team RWBY and Pyrrha were waiting for them

"Its about time you guys got here" Ruby said waving to them  
"So who do we have?" Ren asked

"Teams VRDN and BLNC (Viridian and Balance)" Weiss said "And can we hurry up I have some business to take care of"

"Assassin's Creed" Yang 'coughed'

"Why do I know those names?" Jaune wondered as Goodwitch walked over with eight hunters, three of them Jaune knew like the back of his hand making him freak out and hide in teh nearby bushes before the two teams reached their goals.

"Teams VRDN and BLNC meet teams RWBY and JNPR, they'll be your opponents; where is the leader of Juniper?" Goodwitch asked

"He's busy with something important" Ren said looking bored.

"Very well" Goodwitch said "And now onto your oppnents: Team RWBY: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao long meet Team BLNC: Blanc Arc, Lilac Rivers, Noire Arc, Crystal Rivers" Goodwicth said making RWBY and JNPR shocked that team BLNC had two of Jaune's sisters

"That's right we two of the famous Arc children" Noire said flicking back her raven hair out of her eyes, she wore a short black v-neck dress with the skirt longer on the right with white combat pants and black boots with elbow length fingerless glove which were white with a black stripe.

"It's such a drag being some famous" Blanc said looking like Noire only have the skirt longer on the left and an inverted colour scheme.

"And I'm Verde Arc, the leader of Team VRDN, and these are my team mates: Red Duster, Dark Solange, Nadeshiko Yamato" Verde said pointing to her team she lead.

"We're JNPR; Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and I'm Pyrrha Nikos. And like Ren said our team leader is dealing with something" Pyrrha said

"He woke up from a nightmare this morning" Ren said

"What kind of nightmare?" Verde asked

"The bushes" Dark said creepily pointing to the bush Jaune dove into

"Really?" Verde asked grabbing her weapon a long spear she carries with her and lightly jabs in the bush

"YEOUCH" Jaune shouts jumping from his hiding place

"Told you" Dark said bowing his head,

"That hurts" Jaune said rubbing his backside

"Jaune is that really you?" Verde asked she and the twins were in shock

"Yeah it is, how's it going guys?"

"JAUNE" the three girls shouted hugging their younger brother crying

"Why are you guys crying?" Jaune asked.

"Because we haven't seen you in ages" Blanc said happily

"Even though you were right under our noses the whole time, how did you even get into Beacon" Noire said

"i'm sure that can be discussed at another time, just like the fights can be postponed, after all it isn't every day we reunite like this" Verde said smiling.

"Okay Jaune, now tell me how did you get into Beacon, consider you went to civilian schools?" Verde asked as she and Jaune walked around Beacon while the other went to the Combat Hall, but Verde and Jaune took the long way around

"Okay so I used Bleu's transcripts as a template and copied it only putting in my information instead of her's"

"Then its a good thing she went to Haven instead of Beacon! Seriously what were you thinking!" Verde said

"That I wanted to be one of our family's greatest warriors. Instead I got sent to the civilian schools while you four went off to be trained as Huntresses" Jaune said

"Jaune, please tell me this have nothing to do with Rouge's death; please tell me it doesn't" Verde  
"It doesn't" Jauen said '_something else does_'

"Alright, look I know you didn't get in here 'legally' but if your still here then that means you can handle it" Verde said hugging Jaune

"Thanks sis" Jaune said.

That Night when everyone was in their dorms, Jaune snuck out to his locker in the student armoury and changed into his Vigilante attire and grabbed his bow and Noire Chevalier sneaking out into the garage he uncover his vehicle: Night Ghost and took off into the night sky unaware that Ren had followed him to see what he was doing all this time

"Did you know about this?" Verde asked walking out of the shadows

"This is the first time I know about it" Ren said "You mad?"

"No I'm worried, plus I know where this came from. But I'm not going to tell you until Jaune comes to you" Verde said walking "Goodnight Lie Ren"

"Goodnight Verde" Ren nodded

The Night the vigilante went over to a ware house and went into it via the roof window looking at a drug deal

'_It must be a deal for Spark. the new designer narcotic made using electric dust and an older drug called Starlight. The doctor that looked over Rouge's autopsy said that she had minute amounts of it in her system. I have a feeling that someone pumped it into her bloodstream to make her docile while they applied the real cause of death, and that there is Duke Highton a former scientist at Schnee Pharmaceuticals, a branch of the Schnee Dust Company_' Jaune analysed the situation

"**Duke Highton! You have failed this Kingdom!**" he shouted drawing an ice dust tipped arrow and shot it at the drugs freezing it in a solid block of ice

"Shit he's here" Duke said dashing off

"**Where are you, you snake?**" the Vigilante said walking off to find his prey


	3. Chapter 3

The vigilante jumped down from the rafter he was hiding on straight onto two of Highton's thugs. Before drawing an arrow and delivering it straight into one the thugs knees before drawing the Noire Chevalier and started to attack any foes around him. He twirled around taking two thugs while deflecting any incoming machine gun fire from all around him. Stopping to catch his breath, Duke Highton came up behind him with a dose of Spark directly into his heart making him see sparks of colour in hsi vision while increasing his heart rate immensely

"**Do...Do you honestly think that's going to stop me?**" the vigilante asked as he back kicked the drug dealer

"No it but this will" Duke said drawing a pistol but the vigilante quickly punched Highton in the throat before scurrying off behind some crates. "Quit hiding!" Duke said

'this is bad' Jaune thought as he could physically feel the electricity from the electric dust flow thorough his veins giving him powerful shock. 'This can't be it' he thought as memories of him mucking around with Rouge appeared in his head 'No I will not give up' he willed hsi body to stand up and prepared his sword, which had changed from the sword and dagger combo into to savage looking curved sword.

"**What the...wait could this be my semblance?**" he asked as he twirled the swords "**Sweet**" he said stepping out from behind the crate and looked around to see Duke's goons still there with automatic weapons about to fire.

"**So does anyone want to make the first move?**" the vigilante asked as the first goon stepped out and started to blast the hero with heavy machine gun fire. He used the new blades to deflect the gunfire as he rushed towards them, slicing the guns in two before sending them to the ground with a couple of well placed kicks to the kidneys. Suddenly a mountain of a goat Faunus was behind him.

"**So tell me, does this hurt?**" the vigilante said changing his savage schmitars into a pair of swords that was a fusion of a katana and a sledgehammer. He slammed the hammer swords in the Faunus' side hearing some bones break before smashing his swords in the Faunus' knee shattering them finishing with a round house kick to teh head taking him down.

"**The bigger they are**" he said putting a normal Noire Chevalier away "**They harder they fall**" he looked around to see Duke fleeing out the back so the Vigilante took off after him.

Duke was at his luxury car fumbling his keys when a sharp pain exploded from his Achilles tendon making him crumple to the ground in agony as the Vigilante walked up to him.

"**Duke Highton, you supplied drugs to a young woman a year ago near the Sunrise Cuppa cafe, that girl died three hours later. You drugged her so the murderer could easily kill her without a struggle!**" the vigilante said looking down at him

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" Duke shouted. "Yes I gave her the drugs, I paid the vendor to slip it into a drink she had brought before walking to the cafe, I contacted the man who asked me to drug the girl

"**By a blocked number**" the vigilante said

"Yeah, whenever we conducted business it was always through a blocked number." Duke panicked

"**wait, you've done this before?**" the vigilante asked

"Several times, heck I always did it with partners. Anyway my current partner is at some hunter's academy peddling our wares" Duke said

"**Wait a hunter academy, do you mean Beacon?**" the Vigilante asked

"Yeah thats the one" Duke said before a bow smacked him out cold.

"This is going deeper than my sister" Jaune said "I need to head back now" he said summoning his stealth vehicle.

Once he was back at Beacon Jaune quickly ran into the locker room to get change when a voice greeted him

"Please tell me you didn't kill anyone tonight" the voice said making Jaune turn around to see Ren leaning against the wall.

"Not tonight; I was...tempted" Jaune admitted

"How tempted?" Ren asked.

"Very, so do me do you have an idea hwy I'm doing this?" Jaune asked

"No, I don't and I'm not going to push you to reveal it, just make sure you come back safely for Pyrrha's sake okay?" Ren asked

"Thanks Ren. You're a good friend" Jaune said closing his locker before walking out with Ren

"Anytime Jaune, Anytime" Ren said smiling.

The next day teams JNPR and VRDN were about to face off. This was the first time that Jaune had to fight Verde, Ren elected to fight Nadeshiko, Nora was pitted against Dar and Pyrrha was going to fight Red. Jaune and Verde were up first having chosen Nora and Dark to fight as support before switching out to allow their support fighters to main fighters.

"Jaune, I hope you're ready" Verde said twirling around her spear Viridian Melody whiule looking determined as she faced off her brother for the first time. Jaune gripped his sword and shield tightly while gulping. Verde stepped in swinging her spear in a wide arc making Jaune pull his shield up to block the long range weapon, a solid hit was landed as Jaune pushed it as side going in for a sword strike on Verde; who quickly pulled back her spear to block Jaune's strike not realising it was a feint as he dropped to the ground and swept Verde to the ground. Dark was about to step in when Verde held up her hand and smiled looking up.

"Nice move, but waht about this?" Verde asked as her Emerald aura flared as a green astral tiger went towards Jaune, who nodded as Nora slammed her hammer down dispelling the Tiger with a pink hued shockwave. Nora stood back securing her Grenade Hammer Magnhild before stepping back, while having her usual smile on her face.

"Thanks Nora" Jaune said as he dashed in to attack Verde who was keeping her distance and using her spear to strike Jaune, forcing him to block with his shield.

"NORA switch out!" Jaune said as Nora started to jump in to flatten Verde.

"Shit!" Verde said scrambling away from Nora as the shockwave hit her draining half of her aura. "I can't another one of those hits; Dark switch out" Verde said as Dark seemed to float onto the field and pulled out to curved cleavers with chains attached to his wrist.

"Shit the Reaper of Beacon! Never thought I would fight him" Nora said

"Nor I" Jaune said "Try your best, after all we still have a second round to go with Pyrrha and Ren fighting for us" Jaune said. Nora nodded about to turn to her hooded opponent when they saw Dark's eyes glow red. Nora stepped back slightly

"Fear me" Dark whispered as several Taijitu class Grimm swirled around Nora freezing her in fear as Dark stepped forward and threw his blades at Nora scoring a dozne blows just by using the chains.

"I...I...REN!" Nora screamed curling up into a ball.

"NORA!" Jaune shouted going over to her as a buzzing signalled Nora's aura dropped into the red.

"Miss Valkyrie is out. Now Mr Arc will take on Mr Solange" Goodwitch said

"Don't worry, Dark'll make it quick" Verde said "Especially with ish Semblance: Nightmare! It enables him to give a person visions of a horrible situation that slowly lowers there aura and with hsi Chain Cleavers Gargoyle claw" she amused as Jaune as Waited unti; Dark was near him and whispered

"Fear me" Dark glared at Jaune

"Sorry bro" Verde said as she was getting ready to leave whne Dark grunted. Jaune instead of becoming scared lashed out striking Dark with Crocea Mors. Verde's eyes widened whne she saw the look in her brother's eyes. For it was not a look of fear, but a look of Hatred. It wasn't Jaune Verde was scared ofr. It was not Dark

"Big mistake" Jaune said swing aggressivly as Dark was forced to backpedal. Once he was long enough away Dark clicked a switch on his right claw and threw it

"Explode" Dark ordered as the red dust contained in the Claw exploded as it neared Jaune.

"JAUNE!" Ren, Pyrrha and Verde shouted. The three were beyond worried for the blonde, Dark looks disappointed when a chain was heard. Out of teh black smoke a brighter version of one of teh Gargoyle Claw blade was seen connecting with Dark's own weapon

"How?" Dark asked as the smoke clear revealing a massive rectangular white shield. Soon the replica and Shield returned to the normal forms of Crocea Mors

"What!" Pyrrha asked

"It can't be" Ren gasped.

"Forge, the ability to summon any sword and shield you can think of" Verde said "A lost Arc family Semblance" she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Forge the Lost Semblance of the Arc family, one I thought it was long lost in the history books" Verde said as Jaune was kicking Dark's ass. He ducked a horizontal slash from Dark before using his opponent was a springboard for an aerial attack spinning around while changing his sword to a katana to add a bit of extra damage to the attack.

"Take this" he said cutting Dark's shoulder armour lowering his Aura to the red.

"Jaune arc wins round two; round three begin!" Goodwitch shouted as Verde went in for the charge twirling her spear around as Jaune combined his shield and sword before using his semblance to create a spear of his own.

"Not bad, he'll be a good hunter" Ren said as he was watching an even match from next to his opponent Nadeshiko

"You must be proud of him, as a friend and teammate" Nadeshiko said

"I am" Ren said.

Jaune knocked away Verde's spear before placing his spear at her throat

"Yield!" Jaune said

"Okay, I surrender" Verde said lowering her spear and hugging her brother "well done"

"Thanks sis"

"No I think we have for a solo duel, Lie Ren vs Nadeshiko Yamaro' Goodwitch said

"Yes ma'am" the pair said getting in the arena.

The starting buzzer sounded as Nadeshiko took out her weapon, a blade crafted like a semi-circle; this was Amethyst Lunar, a dividing chakram fan, once she got into a pose she deployed the fan part, twirling them around while lashing out forcing Ren to sue his Aura to block with Storm Flower, while using the other one to get some shots in there, before they were blown away by Nadeshiko's fan blades.

"The son of the Legendary Lie Oum, I'm surprise how much you resemble him. Right down to the streak of pink." Nadeshiko said before bowing "Watashi wa anata no ushinawa reta tame mōshiwakearimasen*" she added in her native language "He was a good man"

"Arigato, but don't think that will help you" Ren said "Besides, I know he is with me until I join him"

"I agree, now shall we?" Nadeshiko asked flicking back her golden hair staring down Ren with her violet eyes

"HAJIME!" they shouted going back to fighting.

Ren tried to strike using the blades on his weapons, only to have them blocked by Amethyst Lunar. Ren smirked before charging Aura to his foot and jumping up in the air whiel spinning to unleash and Aura Wave at his opponent before sweeping off her feet. Nadeshiko got back up and form her fans into its Chakram form throwing it at the green huntsman who ducked under it by sliding on his knees before jumping up and running across to kick her in the chest before jumping back and throwing hsi hands forward with and Aura Pulse. The Pulse was block by the Chakram which Nadeshiko than separated back into its fan form before running over to Ren and high kicking him in the chin making him crash into the floor.

"That actually hurt" Ren smirked getting up and grabbing Stormflower as well as a long green ribbon, which he tethered to the observational area's barrier and around his wrist. Using Aura he shortened the length giving it a few good tugs to make sure it was secure.

"What is he?" Pyrrha asked before Ren jumped into the air and used the ribbon to take aerial shots.

"DAMN!" Nadeshiko said blocking which shot with her fans. Then she went after the ribbons with one of her fans while using the other to block the shots of Aura.

"I have to hit that ribbon just right" she thought as the fan just sailed past the ribbon

"That was close Ren said before dropping on top of Nadeshiko landing with both feet on her shoulders he flipped off her and punched her in the small of her back, Nadeshiko return in kind by elbowing him in the area of his lung winding him

"REN!" Nora cried out

"I'm fine Nora" Ren said as he noticed that time was up but he had just won by a sliver of Aura.

"Nice fight there" Nadeshiko said "He would be proud of you"  
"I agree" Goodwitch said "Now it is time for your break, class dismissed"

After class Jaune was walking away with his sister Verde who was smiling

"That was a well fought battle out there today" Verde said

"Oh come on it wasn't that good. But it was nothing like Ren's fight"

"Of course that boy is like he father after all the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Verde said.

"No it doesn't, his father what was he like?'

"There are no words to properly describe that man" Verde said walking off.

'I guess not' Jaune thought before looking out a nearby window. He knew that there was a problem in Vale, one that needed to be dealt with an that the problem was now corrupting Beacon. He needed to end this drug threat in Beacon before turning back on what he wanted to do; luckily for him they were interconnected the drugs and his sister.

"Now to find the scum bag" Jaune said.

That night Jaune got changed into his Vigilante gear pausing when he saw Verde's locker. Somehow he knew that while the corruptor of Beacon was still around thne his friends and family were in trouble, and he for one was not about to allow them to win.

"I will not allow what happened to Rouge to repeat itself to my fellow students" Jaune said as he got on Night Blade about to descend onto Vale.

"Are you sure, you're going to be okay?" Ren asked

"Since when did you become my jiminy cricket?"

"Snce I found out, any way drug dealers, I thought you would be fighting the Whitye Fang" Ren said

"No, one day I'll tell you why; but until then keep Pyrrha safe for me"

"I will, later man" Ren said heading back to his dorm "Just keep yourself safe"

Jaune found his target, a small hole in the wall. The Den; a bar ran by Junior one of Vale's seediest but best information brokers. Rumour had it he had a couple of run ins with Yang before, so he was hesitant to deal with Beacon stuydent in case word got back to Yang.

"**Too bad he is going to deal with me**" he said kicking the door in scaring the clubbers and the staff;

"Oh shit" Junior said not liking the look of Jaune in full Vigilnate "Not another freak

"**Hei Xiong; you have failed this KINGDOM!" **The Vigilante shouted

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE SLOTHS GET HIM!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Vigilante jumped over the charging thugs, he pulled out a couple of arrows and drew his bowstring back looking around for a target; unaware of the axe carrying thug behind him. Sensing something behind him Jaune ducked and kneecapped the thug behind him grabbing the axe and using his semblance to change it into a double bladed War-Axe and used the flat part to smash the thug away. He quickly changed it back and shot out an arrow into the head of DJ Teddyb3ar's mask, which started to shock the DJ

"**I hate dance music, now where were we?**" The Vigilante asked before a red claw cut into his vision "**The hired help it would seem**" he said looking at the twin bodyguards had stepped up to fight Jaune, who was now drawing Noire Chevalier and blocked the heel blades, before missing crimson claws, he smiled before changing his swords into the savage scimitars they were first time he used his Semblance, he ducked the red chick's claws. Seriously he's intel was lacking on this place but the name of the place an owner. He was expecting some sort of protection; but two girls who could use their skills as Huntresses.

"**You know you two could use your talents better than simple reinforcement for a thug**" Jaune said

"You think it's easy for us, we tried getting into several hunting academy, the reason we can't is because of our parents." Melanie said

"Maybe you've heard of Midori and Ignis Malachite" Militia said

"**I have so what?**" Jaune asked

"They were blacklisted because they bribed an official and in turn we were not allowed to follow in their footsteps" Melanie said

"So we had to take any job that came along" Militia said seething.

"**I understand**" the vigilante said transforming his swords back to normal and putting them away. "**I never intended to fight you two, I'm just here for some information**"

"Well, you want the information, you'll have to go through us" Militia said trying to stab the vigilante, who sidestepped while grabbing the claw and elbowing the red twin knocking her out

"MILLY!" Melanie said running up and started to use speed kicks to fight back the Vigilante who redrew his swords and switched the smaller blade into a wakizashi while the longer sword became a katana. Stepping back he used the wakizashi to block Melanie's heel before using the Katana to prevent a revived Militia from attack and separating a few stands from her hair.

"MY HAIR!" Militia screamed

"**Oh shit my bad**" Jaune said as Militia started to rapidly stab at the air making Jaune move back towards the white twin, while unknowingly to the twin preparing an arrow for his bow, once he was read he leapt to the side cocking and firing the arrow at the floor slicking it with ice so that why the red twin slipped and collided with the white twin forcing them both to the ground. They were both knocked out cold.

"**Now, Junior we have something to talk about**" Jaune said looking stern at the owner of teh club who gulped as the vigilante walked over to him and grabbed his shirt

"What do you want to know?" junior asked

"**Who's dealing drugs to the students of Beacon?**" Jaune asked gruffly

"I don't know who is the actual dealer is, all I know is the supplier. He supplies the narcotic to the various dealers in Vale." Junior spilled

"**Where**" Jaune said

"the warehouse district, that where he is operating out of"

"**Is he Torchwick?**" Jaune asked

"No way, heck Torchwick would never touch the stuff, no this guy calls himself Lampstock, purveyor of shocking pleasure. Don't take him lightly" Junior said

"**What is he a huntsman?**" Juane asked

"Yeah, top tier one to, until he went up against a horde of some weird Grimm, next thing people know he's peddling new drugs to dealers in Vale Gardens, soon they spread. No one's been able to catch him in the act. Now form reports he's operating out of an old Schnee Dust Corporation warehouse, also another rumour is that a girl was a victim of his" Junior said before Jaune grabbed him by the lapel and forced him over the counter

"**Choose you next words very, VERY carefully**" Jaune said

"He selects random women to try his drugs on them, and one of them died" Junior whimpered

"**Thank you**" Jaune said throwing him behind the bar before walking out 'Lampstock I'm coming for you"

An hour later at the abandoned warehouse Junior told him about the vigilante looked around and spotted Lampstock. What he didn't expect was Lampstock looking like a mix of a more eccentric version of Ozpin and a magician. Seriously this guy was the major threat in the world of Narcotics especially when he's wearing a plum top hat and coat covering a tanj leather vest containing a gold sparkle in, a chain which the links were shaped like four pointed shuriken, a green glassed monocle and teal pants. Jaune was seriously confused until teh sight of a young feamle wearing a hooded Beacon jacket and track pants appeared and took a couple of duffle bags and disappeared into the night

'This is it' Jaune said letting an Arrow fly "**Lampstock you have failed this kingdom!**" Jaune said as the arrow killed a thug

"Well, well, well the infamous Vigilante!" Lampstock said cheerfully as he looked at the dead thug "Well, he's dead" he shrugged before looking at Jaune

"**You've been peddling drugs to the various dealer in Vale, including the one that took the life of a young woman**" Jaune said

"Oh yes I heard about that, but you have to be specific, which young woman, after all there have been several drug related deaths when it comes to spark." Lampstock said

"**This one was near the Sunrise Cuppa cafe**" Jaune said

"Oh that one wasn't me per say, but I did give the drugs to Duke Highton to give to the vendor so he could he could drug the girl so she would be an easy target"

"**Now tell me who is the supplier inside Beacon?**" Jaune asked

"Now, now that would be telling. After all why ruin all the surprises!" Lampstock said chuckling wildly before Jaune shove an arrow into his side.  
"**TELL ME**!" he shouted

"Fine, she's a first year student!" Lampstock grunted through the pain

"**There was that so hard**" Jaune mocked.

"Still you won't be able to fidn out her she is until something bad happens right, right HOODIE BOY!" Lampstock aske.

"**I found you didn't I?**" Jaune asked leaving as his ride appeared "**And I'll find them too**"

"Have fun" Lampstock laughed as an arrow landed in him killing him.

"**He won't be missed, and now**" Jaune said pulling out a fire dust arrow and took aim at the rest of Lampstock's drug stash in bright flames. Jaune got on hsi vehicle and took off. 'So my make clue is at school' he though 'Time for an investigation into Beacon's darker side.'


	6. Chapter 6

"So I finally found one of the network of dealers here at Beacon, I just need to be careful and try not to disrupt things much while I find out what they sell" Jaune though as he sat in Professor Port's class. He wasn't exactly that focused on class. 'But which female first year student?' the blonde thought about being a second year. He kicked back and looked up at the roof sighing.

"Mr Arc, what is the kind of Slime used by Slugger class of Grimm?" Port asked seeing if he was paying attention.

"A type of acid that leave the victim feeling dizzy and giddy if it were" Jaune answered. 'Almost like the effects of Starlight...it couldn't be could it"

"Perfect answer mister Arc" Port said seeing the blonde looking confused "Anything else you would like to say?"

"Yeah I wanted to ask since Sluggers appear to be a passive Grimm, could their slime be harvested?"

"It could, and is used in banned substances." Port said.

'Bullseye, so it had to have been made by a Beacon student or teacher, which lead Lampstock to create Spark by infusing Starlight with Electric Dust. Which gives the feeling of giddiness an accelerated boost making them feel tremendous amounts of pleasure, unaware that it is killing them by using the electric dust to paralyse them, making them easier targets for those who do wrong, but I have to find this first year student' Jaune analysed mentally while walking Beacon's halls looking around seeing the numerous first years scattering around excited. Soon he bumped into someone  
"Sorry about that" Jaune said seeing it was his friend Cardin, in his detective gear  
"My bad" Cardin said helping up Jaune; I've been working on this case. Apparently there have been overdoses her at school; but the professors haven't found the culprit, so I've been given the case to find out who" Cardin said

"Good to know, listen I know this may not be much, but I think the drug could be something made with Slugger slime. From what I read about that stuff it fits" Jaune said

"Good to know, thanks Jauney boy for the 411" Cardin said walking off.

'And this just made my job harder' Jaune thought, suddenly something caught his eyes.

"Shiny, Shiny, Shiny" a girl said as Jaune walked behind her. The girl was removing her top while singing Shiny over and over again.

"Hey, nice song are you feeling okay?" Jaune asked before recognising the girl was Sylvia Falcone, a third year student who is a friend to Noir and Blanc, his older sisters.

"Hey mister do you want some?" she said opening her hand to reveal a pale metallic yellow looking candy

"Sure, what is it?" Jaune asked

"Its called a shiny drop silly" Sylvia said "It makes the world sparkle" she giggle before Jaune noticed a slight shimmering in her veins, this was a point of concern. It was official something was going on in Beacon.

"So you have no idea what is going on do you?" Ren asked

"Nope"

"And where it is happening

"Negative"

"Plus you don't know who right?" Nora asked

"No" Jaune said

"Then why are you doing one handed push up?" Pyrrha asked. "Plus isn't holding on to the Shiny drop dangerous?"

"For who?" Ren said from his workspace. He was building something, recently the Nora and Pyrrha was let in on the secret of his nightly activities.

"So remind us again who knows about you?"

"Team JNRP and Verde" Ren said before placing down his tools and stood up "Here" he said throwing something at Jaune, who caught it.

"What is it?" Jaune asked looking at it

"Wrist crossbow" Ren said as Jaune pulled it on, "Instead of arrows it fires out darts, different darts can be used. This will help in keeping a lower profile while at Beacon"

"Thanks" Jaune said firing it, just to make sure it works.

"So what's next?" Nora asked

"We find the source" Jaune said darkly.

That night Jaune quickly got out his vigilante gear and stalked through the halls of Beacon. He looked around hoping to find someone, after five minutes he spotted three girls dressed in skimpy outfit giggling. He decided to follow them silently, this way he could find out who was behind the Spark and Shiny drops here at Beacon. He saw the student when he took down Lampstock. But now he was approaching the hall, where they had orientation and the Beacon Dance. Things were quickly forming for Jaune as he used a balcony to sneak into the rave. he frowned when he saw all the kids whacked out of their minds, the same shimmering of the veins was there like they were for Sylvia. Suddenly a hooded figure walked out onto a stage making the room cheer.

"Welcome my friends, to Beacon's first ever Sparkle raid.

'Sparkle?' Jaune thought drawing out an arrow and pulled it back, pointing at the hooded figure. The voice indicated her to be female leading the conclusion that she was the student that was there at lampstock's compound.

"**Come on. Let's see who you are**" Jaune said preparing his bow.

"Now all of you can call me Lady Corona" she said

'Corona, as in the ancient word for Crown, or the part of the sun most visible during an eclipse?' Jaune mentally asked.

"Now all of you here are gathered to see the shiniest parts of life. However our light is being threatened by the Red-Bird" Corona said

'Cardin, but what does he have to do with this; wait he's investigating it for the school. No wonder she hasn't been caught yet! She knows what's going to happen, but how'

"But not to worry, I have thrown him of our scent so we can shine and party all we want" Corona declared as everyone cheered. "ENJOY YOURSELVES!" she ordered. Soon the rave kicked off and Jaune had to move in.

"**Lady Corona you have failed**" Jaune said before the doors came crashing in. "**Now what?**" he asked annoyed.

"NOBODY MOVE BEACON INVESTIGATIVE SERVICES!" Cardin declared busting in

'**Off you trail huh?**" The Vigilante mocked Corona.

"A minor setback, but for now; GET THEM"  
"Team up?" Cardin asked as the Vigilante landed next to him drawing Noire Cavalier.

"**Team Up**"


	7. Chapter 7

"**On your left!"** the vigilante said shooting an arrow into the knee of some high Beacon student

"Got it!" Cardin said as he smashed his mace into the guy on the left "This is ridiculaus, how many are there?"

"**I would say a couple of dozen students, a couple of hired thugs and two good guys"** the Vigilante said

"I was talking about just them and not us" Cardin said

"**My Bad**" the vigilante said as he KO someone with his bow

"Wh'ere Corona?"

"**She must have used this confusion to get away"** the hooded warrior said

"Well, this just made my job harder" Cardin said bashing a drug victim over the head

"**Clearly your upset by that!**"The Vigilante said

"Not really, but for we have to end this fight and get the victims some help" Cardin said

"**I'll handle that**" the hero said pulling out a purple dust tipped arrow and firing it into the sky "**Don't breathe**"

"Why not?" Cardin said covering his mouth as those who were gathered there started to fall to the ground asleep. "Oh that's why" the detective said to see he was the only one there

* * *

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune walked back into the dorm

"Cardin showed up just as I was about to take her down, only she used the confusion to get away and also they know I'm a student here at Beacon" Jaune sighed collapsing onto his bed.

"Well just keep a low profile from now on okay?" Ren asked

"Got it, but for now I'm getting some sleep" Jaune said crashing onto his bed

"Poor guy must be rough having to fight and defend the academy" Nora said

"It may be, but for now we should let him get some sleep" Ren said

"Any chances of helping him?" Pyrrha asked

"No" Ren stated.

* * *

When Jaune fell asleep he started to dream that he was walking down a long corridor, it was empty. Looking around Jaune frowned hearing the laugh of a young girl.

"Jaune" the voice said as he saw a flash of crimson red, he ran to where he saw it.

"What was that?"

"Jaune" the voice said again

"Where are you"

"Jaune help me" the voice said weaker

"Rouge!" Jaune realised "ROUGE!" he shouted running to here he heard his sister's voice.

"Jaune I'm scared" Rouge

"It will be alright! I'll save you" Jaune shouted

"Jaune...I'm sorry" Rouge's voice faded

* * *

Sudenly he shot up panting

"Another Nightmare?" Pyrrha asked

"Yeah" Jaune said

"Rouge?" Pyrrha asked

"Yeah, my one greatest failure" Jaune said

"You'll redeem yourself." Pyrrha said

"I hope so" Jaune said

"Try and get some more sleep" Pyrrha said smiling

"Sure." Jaune said

* * *

The next night Jaune was donning hsi Vigilante uniform whne Verde walked in

"Be careful out there tonight" she said

"Ain't I always?" Jaune asked smiling

"I don't know are you?" Verde asked. "Jaune you've been having nightmares about Rouge again"

"So what if I have?" Jaune asked walking off.

"You still feel guilt" Verde said sighing "I wish I could join you but I can't"

Jaune was patrolling the campus, looking for any sign of Corona.

"This is a serious problem Ozpin" a voice said making jaune head in that direction

"I am well aware of it James" Ozpin said

"Then why aren't you stopping it?" the voice revealed to Ironwood asked

"We've started an investigation into, but things have stalled" Ozpin said

"So there are no leads?" Ironwood asked

"I wouldn't say that" Ozpin said

"What do you mean" Ironwood said

"The Vigilante is working with us" Ozpin said

"Wait didn't he commit murder?" Ironwood asked

"They weren't exactly our friends, in fact the only person he has killed was Lampstock" Ozpin said

* * *

"So Ozpin knows who I am huh?" Jaune asked as he stood on the rooftop.

"Seems like it" Cardin said hopping up onto the roof.

"**What do you want Winchester?**" Jaune asked

"Why did you murder Lampstock?"

"**That's simple, he was involved with the death of someone I cared about" **Jaune said

"Who?"

"**My sister**" Juane said before disappearing

"Wait!" Cardin shouted. "Damn it" He growled before his device floated up

"We have a lead on Corona" it said. Cardin nodded and ran back inside

"**Thanks for the tips Cardin**" he said following Cardin


End file.
